Alice's Nightmare Lullaby
by SJ Stillwell
Summary: Alice has been having a reaccuring nightmare about the underlandian Tarrant hightop, that has her waking up in tears. But when Absolem tells her that It is no dream, Alice must find a way Back to Underland to save her beloved Mad Hatter.
1. My Bonny

**AUTHOR NOTE: I Do not own Alice in Wonderland Or the Recent Film by Tim Burton. Or Johnny Depp For that Matter. In fact I don't Own anything in this story except for the program I used to write it and my imagination... SIGH.**

**

* * *

**

_Alice smiled at the sight of the strange garden maze._

_The flowers were conspiring and trading gossip with one another as Alice walked calmly past them. A bee flew past, and all seemed right. It was like the dreams of Underland she had experienced before. She waltzed about, taking in the sights and scents, her eyes shut with the bliss of serenity, relaxing._

_Her eyes snapped open at a sudden sound that intruded her earlobes. Alice spun about, trying to figure out the origin of the sound. All was quiet in the garden. It was as if everything had frozen, everything was dead silent._

"_Odd. Normally noise is blurred in dreams."_

_There it was again._

_Alice turned toward the noise, and ran towards the source. As she drew nearer, she could make out that it was a song being sung. She could not make out what the words were exactly, but she could tell from the tone that it was rather dark, somber, and depressing. It was as if someone had taken the emotion of heartbreak and transformed it into a musical form._

_Alice followed the somber tune further. She had to find the source. She had to help whatever was suffering so._

_She briskly continued through the trees, confident in her choice of direction. She did not need Chessur's help. The sky began to cloud as she drew nearer, and the trees looked much sadder. This tune was affecting everything it touched. _

_Alice noticed a clearing ahead and started towards it. She could make out that the tune was being sung by a human voice. It was definitely accented, and quite mournful indeed. Alice listened and decided it was a Scottish accent. _

"_Where have I heard this voice before?" Alice wondered to herself._

_As she entered the clearing, she could start to distinguish the lyrics to this… upsetting tune._

_My bonny lies over the ocean, my bonny lies over the sea…_

_She blinked. It was very much like the nursery song her late father would sing to her. It never occurred to her that it could be a song of mourning…_

_My bonny lies over the ocean…_

_The voice was more of an echo in her head at this point. She opened her eyes to study the figure who was singing the dismal tune. He had flaming hair, and unnaturally pale skin. His eyes were closed as he sang. _

_Oh bring back my bonny to me…_

_His clothes were a colorful assortment of sashes, beads, striped pants, a ragged coat, and what caught her attention by far the fastest was a large top hat with assorted hatpins stuck into a brilliant pink ribbon that encircled the base of the hat._

_Bring back, bring back…_

_She had met him someplace before… he was definitely striking a chord of familiarity in her mind, but she could not place his name… She rubbed her temples, trying to concentrate, but she could not bring herself to tear her eyes away from this fascinating man… and how could she think when this tune was filling her head…_

_Oh bring back my bonny to me, to me…_

_Clearly he had lost someone dear to him at sea. Why else would this stranger be singing so mournfully about the sea? But as to whom he lost… She was quite lost at finding an answer. _

_Bring back, bring back…_

_Alice watched worriedly as a wading bird ventured closer to the singing madman. It poked him in the chest with its rather long beak. She had never been so confused about figuring out such a riddle of a person… Speaking of riddles…_

_The madman lashed out at the bird, hitting it with the hilt of the sword lying by his side. The blow sent the animal flying across the clearing. Off balanced, the madman's knees hit the ground, his sword digging into the earth while he still clutched the hilt. _

_Oh bring back my bonny…_

_Alice gasped at the sudden attack and the madman turned to face her, silent. His eyes were wide open, yet he seemed to not be able to see her… His eyes faded to from a dark green to a shade of dark, dark blackness. The shading under his eyes faded to a darker shade as well. _

_Alice decided that his mood was rather black at the moment._

"_Blacker than the feathers of a raven…"_

_A memory was triggered. _

_**Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?**_

_Alice felt fresh tears forming almost instantaneously. She knew why he was singing. His eyes focused on her instantly._

…_To me…_

Alice woke up as the Underland was pulled from under her feet faster that anything she could know. She bolted upright in a cold sweat. The ship destined back to England was rocking gently in the waters of the Atlantic. There was a name on her tongue, begging to be spoken. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

"_Oh Tarrant, What have I done?"_

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: So What do you think? Should I continue the Story? Reviews are Highly appreciated... BTW, I was thinking about how Hatter Always Had that Scottish accent whenever he started to lose it, amd then I remembered that alice was sailing to china, So BAM! two years later, She hears Hatter Singing about her not coming back... Yet.**


	2. Why?

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you everytone for all the reviws and Favorites! I honestly was NOT expecting so manny... 0~o But Thank you again! I do not own Alice in wonderland 2010. Tim Burton does. It is possible that he also owns Johnny Depp. *sigh* Enjoy Chapter Two!**

* * *

"_I take it that you saw The Hatter hmm?" _A rather nasal voice remarked.

Alice swept about in bed and took in the sight of a blue butterfly perched on her headboard.

"You told me that Underland was doing well _Absolem._" Alice casually accused.

"Underland is doing fine Stupid girl."

"You _lied_ Absolem. I just saw-"

"The Hatter? Now you see, _stupid girl_, that while you question me every day about the well-being of the Underland…"

Alice quirked an eyebrow.

"…You neglect to ask about the well being of individuals."

Alice glared at the blue insect. She knew he was right. She sighed.

"Just how long have I been gone from there?"

"Now you see, _stupid girl_ that is something you ought to know for yourself."

Alice felt her temper begin to flare. Two years of business with rich aristocratic men, both Oriental and European, had taught her to control the flames.

Alice breathed calmly.

"Can you _at least _tell me how long Hatter has been in his condition?"

Absolem fluttered to her shoulder and settled close to her ear.

"_Stupid girl…"_ Absolem chided almost in a sad way. "Do you even know why he is in his condition?"

Alice dropped her head.

"I have a feeling that I might… But I would prefer it if you told me everything that has happened to Tarrant subsequent to my leaving… if you please, Absolem"

Absolem stilled his wings.

He pulled out a hookah strapped to his back and set it on Alice's shoulder. He then inhaled deeply and blew out a long tendril of smoke which settled in front of Alice.

Alice peered through the smoke to see an image of the previously joyful Tarrant Hightop, brewing tea at the table…

_Tarrant had never been happier. He would have his tea, it was a sunny day, the world was recovering, and any day now, Pretty-Alice would come to visit him. He walked back towards his house and grabbed his art easel and began to set up. _

_When everything was in its proper place, he took up his brush and started to paint the set table._

"_I'll just do a bit of a painting for Alice… Yes… She'll like that… She can even take it home with her after her next visit… Oh dear, I do hope she stays a bit longer than last time… that visit seemed ever so short.."_

_Color on canvas…_

"_There… A bit of brown here, and a tinge of pink here… a splash of grey for the sky… green for the grass… And then… blue for that dress… and, peach for that skin… and then some gold for her hair…"_

_Tarrant snapped out of his reverie. He stared surprised at his canvas. Yes, certainly it was a picture of the tea party, but when did he paint her… Alice… sitting and smiling? _

_He placed the finished canvas out of the way, and took up a new one… He would try again._

_No good. He ended up painting Alice again…_

_He picked up another canvas and retried to paint again…._

_And again…_

_And again…_

_On his 7__th__ try, he ended up painting just Alice herself, sitting with straight posture in a brown chair, hands folded on lap, hair loose, and a coy smile set on her lips… staring straight at him._

_Tarrant seized the painting and threw it to the ground. He cursed loudly in outlandish. His eyes changing color with his mood. _

_He slumped to the ground and lay on his side. He pulled his knees to his chest. He didn't even try to get up and pick up his discarded signature hat. He missed her. He cried quietly in outlandish. _

"_Oh Alice… When weell yew returrn?"_

The scene changed then… Alice could tell it was many a day later, for Hatter was at Tea with Thackery Earwickett, -The March Hare-, and Mallymkun, -The Dormouse-.

_Thackery studied Hatter. On a normal basis, Hatter would be laughing madly along with Himself and Mally… But ever sense the Champion of Underland had left… Tarrant's mood had dropped considerably. His eyes were a dark blue, rather than their lively lime color, and the color under his eyes had darkened as well. He would just sit at the head of the table while Thackery and Mally Laughed amongst themselves and sipped their tea. _

_Hatter would occasionally mumble mostly incoherent statements here and there, but Thackeray could swear that he could catch "Alice" being mumbled quietly. His concern for Tarrant grew and shot a questioning glance at Mallymkun. She nodded, understanding his intentions. Without warning, He sent his teacup flying at the somber Hatter._

_Hatter did not seem to notice. He did not even try to dodge as the teacup smashed on the back of his chair, inches away from his head, and his prized iconic hat._

_Thackery stared at Mally with eyes that could only be described at hurt. Hatter __**always**__ dodged flying tea cups. Mally was about to address the distressed Hatter when Chessur decided to appear._

"_Pleasant day hmm?" Chessur purred. He studied the group with his half moon grin. His eyes stopped on Hatter._

"_But not for some apparently…"_

"_Now Chess…" Mally warned, but Chessur was already floating about the Hatter, Lounging about his shoulders._

"_Dear me Tarrant, You look positively frightful."_

_Hatter ignored him and kept mumbling in outlandish._

"_Now whatever could be __**your**__ problem hmm? Tell uncle Chess all about it…"_

_Chessur only received a glare. _

"_No? Hmm… How about I guess then?"_

_No response from the Hatter._

"_Does it have to do with the tea?"_

_No response._

"_With the Weather?"_

_Hatter stayed silent. _

"_Honestly, if you don't say anything Tarrant, I won't be able to guess, and then where's the fun in that?" _

_No response._

"_Let me see than… It has everything to do with Lovely Miss Alice Kingsleih then?"_

_Tarrant's head shot up. He glared with murderous intent and orange eyes at the seductive grin that Chessur wore. He spoke, his accent thickening, as if every word he spoke were poison berries. _

"_Whut… de yew… kno abaut Alice?"_

_Chessur's grin grew._

"_I know that she is the only woman on a ship filled with other men, bound for The Orient." Chessur purred. "She won't be back in her home country for __**years.**__ I honestly would not be surprised if she forgot all about us again…"_

_With a murderous snarl, Hatter jumped up from his seat, trying to throttle the grinning feline, who, in turn, evaporated to the empty seat at the far end of the table. _

"_Shi will come bach yew a curssed feline." Hatter swore at the cat. "Shi promised."_

_And with those solemn words, Hatter stormed from the table. _

"_Tarrant! If you do so much as choose the alternative that is suicide, do leave me that lovely hat of yours! I would very much love to have it…"_

"_Ach!"_

_Thackery chucked a saucer at Chessur, who promptly ducked at the appropriate moment._

"_You sure crossed the line there Chessur." Mally spat. "You crossed it and then ripped up Tarrant's side to shreds."_

_Chessur's grin faded. He looked actually somewhat worried for his Mad acquaintance. _

"_I guess I did, didn't I?" He dodged another teacup from Thackeray._

"_Poor Tarrant. I do believe that he loves that girl."_

"_Of course he does!" Mallymkun spat. "We all do!" _

_Thackery nodded in agreement._

_Chessur looked thoughtful for a moment, and then replied._

"_But Tarrant…. Tarrant is head over heels for the girl… No… Even more than that… He would kill himself if she so desired it..."_

_Mally and Thackery were surprised at this._

"_But how can you tell?" The March Hare inquired._

"_Because he has lost his muchness ever sense our dear champion left…" _

…

_**The following weeks, Hatter never attended Tea with Mallymkun or Thackery. **_

The scene changed again. This time, Hatter was sitting outside his house. His sword was lying in the dirt next to him, and he was talking to himself.

"_Why oh why did yew halve ta go?"_

_He glanced back at the paintings. His eyes settled on the last he painted, the one of just Alice._

"_Yew haunt mi drreems yew kno… Yew'll come bach… won'tcha?"_

_Hatter began tracing a small picture in the dirt. It was again, Alice._

"_Come bach to mi… come bach mi bonny lass…"_

_Tarrant stood. He wandered about, and hefted his sword. He stared at his reflection._

"_Yew drive mi Mad ye doo… Madder than mi own self…"_

This time, Alice could make out that he was laying curled up on the floor of his house… tea cups and clock were smashed about him.

_He was dreaming. He could see his Alice on the deck of a ship. She was wearing the blue color that Hatter liked so much. She was looking about… as if searching for something. She saw a cabin boy, and started towards him. She exchanged a few words with him, and then handed him a small parcel. She then started towards the side railing, and much to Hatter's alarm, Climbed up. He started towards her, and tried to call out to her, but his mouth was sealed shut, and his throat was far too dry. _

_Alice began to lean forward, as if readying herself for a dive. She spotted something in the water, smiled, and dove headlong into the waves. _

_Tarrant dashed after her, trying to grab at the fabric of her dress as soon as he reached the railing…_

_Alice sunk beneath the water. Tarrant screamed. His hand curling into a claw like shape and closed into a fist… He was so close to saving her…_

_Tarrant woke up with a start. He felt tears begin to form, but he held them back. He could not cry for His Alice. She promised to return…. She promised… she promised…_

_Pulling his knees back to his chest, He gripped at the fabric covering his legs. Nearly choking, He began to sing._

"_my bonny lies over the ocean… My bonny lies over the sea…"_

_He was trying so hard not to cry…_

"_My bonny lies over the ocean…"_

_The tears faded, but his throat was still tightened._

"_Oh bring back my bonny to me…"_

_He buried his face._

"_Bring back… Bring back…"_

_His voice slipped into outlandish slowly._

"_Oh breeng bach my bonny tu mi, tu mi…"_

_He could not stop. _

"_Breeng bach, Breeng bach…"_

_He would not stop unless Alice came here and told him to._

"_O Breeng Bach mi Alice tu mi…"_

Alice could not help it. She burst into tears as soon as the smoke image faded. Absolem patted her shoulder with his tiny insect hands.

"There there, you stupid girl… Cry it all out…" He gently chided.

Alice soon regained her composure, and brushed away the last of her tears.

She gave the butterfly a wan smile.

"Thank you Absolem…"

"I believe that your time in this world has come to an end, has it not?"

Alice looked thoughtful.

"If it has… I'm nowhere near the rabbit hole… How would I get back?"

Absolem scoffed.

"I believe that I made it clear that _all_ dreams that are remembered are visions to you, yes?"

"You did, but I-"

"But…" Absolem cut in. "you saw the Hatter's dream, did you not?'

Alice did remember.

"Hatter wasn't seeing my death… He was seeing my way back to Underland!"

"So do you know what you have to do now you stupid girl?"

Alice smiled. She picked up Absolem and kissed him lightly on the head.

"Yes I do. I'm going to write mother and let her know that I won't be going home."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'm Very Sorry that I had to make Chessur Such an Ass in this chapter... He is just the only person who hasn't been banished to the outlands who be that mean to Hatter. At least Chessur know where to stop now... Reviews are definitly welcome! I could use some feedback... And feel free to let me know if their is anything you want me to throw in! Any Ideas Are for usre welcome! I Will Be continuing the story! Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Lot's o' Pepper

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks Again For All of the kind and thoughtful Reviews and Favoriting! It makes me quite a Happy Panda :3 I Apologize for not updating sooner. I had to re-install Microsoft Office 2007 on my computer. And that took quite a bit of time... and Spring break just ended. So Once again I am very very sorry for the delay.**

**This Chapter Features the March Hare again! He seems to be growing on me... I warn you that this chapter is going to be a bit darker.... Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice strode over the decks of the _WONDER_.

She inhaled deeply, and her eyes fluttered shut. An image flashed through her mind. She could see Tarrant lying on the floor of his house. His eyes were wide open, and his hat discarded on the floor. He was singing so sadly….

Alice flashed back to reality. She glided over to the railing, looking in the water for something. Absolem was perched on her shoulder.

"The cabin boy ought to be here by now Absolem…"

"Patience, girl."

Alice inwardly scowled_. How could she be patient when her Hatter was dangerously close to destroying himself?_

"So how will I know when or where to jump?"

"You will know when the time comes."

She shot a glare at the insect. Absolem could honestly be so very _irritating_.

She turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps. She smiled. The wandering cabin boy was somewhat surprised to see the sole feminine passenger on the deck smiling at him.

"William right?" Alice inquired.

"Um… Yes miss…?"

"Alice."

"Miss Alice. Why is it you're on deck at this hour?"

"I fear that I must return to someone very special to me at this moment."

William blinked. How in bloody hell would she do that from a ship in the middle of the Atlantic ocean… whatever. The crew said she was bonkers anyhow.

"William, would you do me a favor?"

He blinked.

"By all means Miss Alice…"

She smiled.

"Could you please see to it that Lord Ascot takes this parcel to my family when we get back to England?"

She handed him a package of letters.

"Certainly Miss Alice…"

He was a bit puzzled. Wasn't she coming back to England with them…?

"Thank you, young sir."

He noticed an odd blue butterfly on her right shoulder. He wanted to question her motives, but she was an aristocratic lady whom he had no right to question. So he shrugged to himself, and walked down below to give the letters to Lord Ascot.

Alice turned back to the ocean.

"Is all of your kind so dull witted?"

"Don't be so mean Absolem."

She playfully swatted at him. She stepped onto the railing of the _WONDER_. She studied the rough, grey water. It looked rather cold…

A circle of light shone through the water. Very close to the ship too. She knew what needed to be done.

"Will I see you on the other side Absolem?"

"Obviously, you stupid girl."

She smiled at him. As he fluttered away, she jumped off of the ship in full dive. Just as she was about to hit the water, she called in her thoughts;

_Fairfarren Absolem._

She hit the water.

_Fairfarren… Alice… _

On deck, a certain cabin boy jumped at the sound of a rather loud splash. He peered back up on deck, finding it empty.

He knew that woman was bonkers.

Alice's head broke through the surface of the water. She gulped air greedily, and began to tread water, which was not all that easy courtesy of her heavy dress.

It was broad daylight, and the water was warm. She looked around her, and spotted a white castle not too far away. She made towards it.

As soon as she reached the grassy shore, she collapsed onto the grass, panting and coughing. She fought to stay awake.

A white figure drifted next to her, and knelt. She looked up into the smiling face of Mirana, The White queen of Underland.

"Go back to sleep Champion… I promise you will still be here when you wake." Mirana stated in her musical way.

Alice nodded, and drifted off.

_Alice could clearly see Tarrant again. He was still singing. His eyes were very, very dark. She wanted more than anything to go and comfort her dear friend…_

_Thackery Earwicket cautiously entered the room. Why was Tarrant singing? He ventured closer to the Hatter. _

"_T-Tarrant?"_

_Hatter looked at him, but continued to sing. There was no recognition in his eyes. _

_Thackery held his breath. He twitched. And held out the basket he had brought. _

"_Yew nid yewr tea Hatter!" He said in his shaky outlandish. Hatter turned away, and continued to sing._

"_Now aye kno ayem not Alice…"_

_No response. The March hare was at a loss of what to do. He did the only thing he could. He threw a tea cup at the Hatter._

_Hatter snarled and lashed out at the shocked Hare. He clawed at Thackery's neck. Thackery cried out in pain. The tea tray dropped and hit the floor in a resounding-_

_CRASH!_

Alice promptly woke at the sound of shattering tea-wear.

She bolted up, in a soft white bed, and took in her surroundings.

She was in a royal suite, and the door was ajar. She could see a rather awkward looking March Hare standing by her bedside, holding a tea tray holding a teapot, some saucers, and a good amount of teacups. There was a dropped saucer by his feet.

He set the tray on the table at the side of her bed.

"Thank you Thackery…"

He nodded.

Alice fingered at the lace on her nightgown.

She couldn't help herself. She was glad to see him… She jumped up and hugged the small Hare close.

"It's so good to see you Thackery!"

He was a bit surprised at this, and stiffened up at the sudden contact. He winced.

Alice pulled away, and looked at him with worried eyes. Was her dream…? She summoned her courage and spoke.

"Are you hurt?"

Thackery nodded, and showed her bandages around his collarbone and neck.

Alice gasped.

"Did… Did Tarrant do that…?"

"Yes…"

Alice teared up. It was just as she had feared.

"Why…?"

The March Hare met her eyes.

He spoke softly in his outlandish accent.

"Because I am not you…"

Alice brought a hand up to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry."

The March Hare gave her a wan smile.

"Have your tea!" He suddenly shouted, grabbing one of the twenty-some teacups on the tray, and tossing to the far wall where it promptly shattered.

Alice laughed, and then Thackery did too. It was contagious.

The March Hare sat on her bed, facing her, and pulled the tray onto Alice's lap, and picked out a cup for her. He poured in some grayish looking tea, and handed it to her.

Alice accepted the cup gratefully, and took a sip.

"A-aak!"

She spluttered out her tea, choking.

Thackery on the other hand was quite enjoying his tea. He glanced at her.

"Is there something wrong Alice?" He noticed what he as holding. "Cup…" He mumbled offhandedly.

"N-nothing… "

She looked at the tray. She noticed a rather large pepper grinder next to the pot.

_It figures…_

They enjoyed their morning tea, (As peppery as it was) Whilst Thackery threw a few cups, and muttered things about pepper and assorted tea-ware. Alice began to realize why Mally and Tarrant were so good at dodging.

"The tea is quite delightful Thackery!" Alice exclaimed.

"Really? I believe that it is by far more fun when Mally and Hatter are also…" He stopped.

"Attending." Alice finished for the Mad Hare.

"Spoon…" Thackery mumbled sadly in agreement.

Alice put her tea down. She gently touched The Mad Rabbit's face. He twitched and looked up at the kindhearted girl.

"I _will_ get Tarrant back to normal Thackery."

He smiled a bit.

"I swear on every tea party, on every spoon, on every pepper shaker, and on my very soul, that I will help Hatter."

Thackery jumped up and hugged her, (nearly upsetting the teapot as I might add) clinging to her.

When he pulled away he looked very solemn.

"A promise from an Alice is legally binding right?"

Alice smiled.

"But of course."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Again I apologize for the gore on March.... I do love him, but I had to think of something... Let me know what you think please. Help is always welcome. Let me know if you have any Ideas you want me to add! And don't worry, Alice will actually interact With Hatter in the next Chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews, faves, and adding this to story Alert! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	4. Author Note

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.

Currently I am suffering mass writers block, and I have been grounded for a while by my so called mother. Please be patient, I will update as soon as I can!

Sorry if this is a disappointing note!


End file.
